


Attuned

by last_illusions (injured_eternity)



Category: Belgariad/Malloreon Series - David & Leigh Eddings
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-11
Updated: 2009-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injured_eternity/pseuds/last_illusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Orb has always been eerily attuned to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attuned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [failegaidin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=failegaidin).



The Orb has always been eerily attuned to him, to his family; it is as it should be, but it has never ceased to throw him when he truly stops to think about it.

In Ce’Nedra’s third pregnancy, she is thrown from a horse in her third month and loses the child. He’s sitting in chambers, bored out of his mind listening to petulant subjects, when the Orb burns red so violently the man’s whining actually stops. It tells him Ce’Nedra’s been thrown, and he doesn’t take the time to think about it logically; he’s on his feet and out of the room so quickly it takes everyone else a moment to figure out what’s happened.

The day he begins to consider stepping aside for Geran, the Orb begins in turn to glow just a little bit brighter, and the difference is so minuscule that he does not notice—not until Ce’Nedra enters the throne room one day and stops dead, asking him why on earth the Orb is so agitated. He starts when she says that and stares at it questioningly; it just flickers, like that is sufficient answer.

When he passes the scepter to Geran in one hand, then the Orb in the other, it flames for just a moment, burning almost bright enough to blind for the briefest span of time. Then it settles back, almost cheerfully, and he dips his head formally as his son takes the throne and he himself takes his wife’s hand.

  
 _Finis._

 _Feedback is always appreciated._


End file.
